


【佐鸣】办公室

by caomeidafu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affairs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomeidafu/pseuds/caomeidafu
Summary: 宇智波佐助决心拿回属于自己的东西
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	【佐鸣】办公室

**Author's Note:**

> 两人均已婚，涉嫌女性角色，ooc，R18，请慎入，不撕，谢谢

“一直看着你背负着重担无所适从的模样，我会觉得疼，很疼很疼。虽然不至于无法忍受，却也不能熟视无睹。”

佐助现在想起这番话来觉得有点啼笑皆非，16岁的时候我是背负着重担，那么32岁呢？  
他总觉得自己在拙劣的扮演着某个关怀妻子的好丈夫的角色。但是他并不是好的演员，在拥抱着妻子的时候他在心里冷笑，跟许多年前一样，好像肉体上的疼痛化成了另一种的快感在他的胸口肆意地创造出来大大小小的伤口，疼痛和血液变成多巴胺让他的脑内疯狂高潮。春野樱的胸部软软的依靠着他的胸口，而他的心脏猛烈地跳动仿佛要把胸腔内的一切骨头、神经砸成一片肉泥。

他多次强迫自己爱上这种窒息的愉悦，但是他并没有。

他想，宇智波佐助是木叶村子里最厉害的一族。宇智波佐助的一生充满着血和金属味道的未来，他理所应当的忽略那个小小的借口得到他从12岁就一直被拖欠下的甜头。

木叶火影办公楼好像不管被破坏几次都永远是这副正气凛然的样子，但是走进去回旋幽暗的走廊藏进去了数不清的腌臜。

漩涡鸣人的办公室对他来说不再是那个尽管有着整个木叶最大的落地窗，却还是充斥浓郁食物味道和男人流汗的臭味混合的小小的办公桌。

它成了月光下避孕套里的精液被折射出来点点荧光的好地方，白天人流不断地办公桌旁边现在散落着一个、两个、三个满灌着佐助精子的套子，白色粘稠的液体沾着里面的润滑剂攀附着敞口又被上面打着很紧的结堵住。

漩涡鸣人的屁股不知道从什么时候开始就变成了这种惨白的颜色，像白色的石膏一样的屁股因为上面涂满了下面洞口渗出的淫水而发出细腻的、有点蓝色的光，佐助为这点点荧光所着迷。他好像回到了6岁的晚上跟着哥哥去找蝴蝶的小孩，他抓到了写着别人名字的蝴蝶，不管，用手按住两瓣饱满光滑的翅膀，大拇指用力，掰开他，使劲地把自己的阳具顶进去。他的背像被撕裂翅膀的蝴蝶高高地扬起，宇智波佐助觉得仿佛自己12岁。

木叶隐村从有8个门、17个暗哨、25条大路、134条小道的村子，变成了只有一个5㎡的办公室。

有的时候他进来的猝不及防办公室里没有一个人。他就坐在本属于火影大人的椅子上等，等了好长时间，他才意识到他好像是在等女朋友的男生。早早地约了人，买好了爆米花和可乐，拿着电影票心急地等着迟迟不来的女朋友。但现实是一兜子的保险套，浑身的灰尘和汗水还有抽屉里备好的内裤，这才是他们的“约会”。

在宇智波佐助在半夜等待的那些夜晚，漩涡鸣人有时候会匆匆忙忙抱着一堆卷轴回来，有时候会带着女人潮乎乎的气味回来，有时候也会浑身是血的进来，但每次，只要佐助在这张椅子上坐着，漩涡鸣人总会回来。

今天鸣人进来的不早也不晚，在需要佐助等待的日子里算是很罕见。他头发湿湿的，还没来得及擦干，内裤是新的，阴毛跟他的头发一样闷热的而又湿润。佐助摸到了他的阴茎，布满褶皱而又软塌塌的下垂，好像中年人一眼看到头的人生。

扯开保险套的时候佐助心头一直没有消散的快意般的痛苦终于消失，取而代之的是暴怒，岩浆一样的怒火从舌头根部一直烧到胃里。他的眼睛发酸，喉咙仿佛被砂纸摩擦，针刺的疼痛卡在喉结，他看着鸣人屁股在他的腰间拱起，他用他的右手狠狠地打在这个大白屁股上面。

很神奇的，这间办公室里有过摩擦声，有过水声，有过窗户打开轨道滑动的声音，有过卷轴被开启纸张的摩擦声，却从来没有过漩涡鸣人求饶的声音。佐助觉得这很有趣，这间几乎承载着19岁到32岁漩涡鸣人所有时光的办公室竟然没有留下一点点他的痛乎实在是太过委屈。

下半身的鸡巴裹着透明的套子，龟头怒胀着发紫，用前面的小口一点点地塞进没有润滑的肉洞里。幸好套子是自带着润滑剂的，不过就算这样，穴口也被撑得发白，屁股上青紫的掌印火一样的滚烫。佐助把腰用力向前送，整根鸡巴就慢慢地顶开了穴道。他动了几下，屁眼便开始出水，刚才看起来勉强的小穴也变成了红彤彤的可爱摸样，淫水随着鸡巴上下抽动被挤出来，展示了会阴和佐助的卵蛋。

佐助用拇指摸了摸撑到极限的肛口，在充血的粘膜上搔刮了几下。鸣人的身体便不断地颤抖，屁眼一张一合地夹着他的鸡巴。

他用龟头狠狠地撞着穴壁，用力破开那些讨好着他的穴肉，不断地带出来更多地淫水。用阴茎把鸣人钉在自己身下，他一只手绕到他的前面，用力捆住他不断抽动的阴茎，然后用指甲掐着他紧缩的蛋。

鸣人跟着佐助的运动，嘴边都渗出一点口水。佐助看着满脸潮红、紧紧咬着嘴唇地鸣人，低下头把自己的眼睛藏进他的颈窝里，吸着他的味道。那是有点过时的洗过衣服散发出来的洗衣粉的味道混着男人的汗味，还有女人的洗发水的味道。

鼻尖这点若有若无的女人的香味让佐助刚从抽插中消散的怒气又重新回来，他感觉到他的鸡巴好像一把烧红的剑，一直从胯下烫到他的心里。

鸣人的屁眼被操的嘟嘟的撅起，佐助猛戳他的肠道，龟头擦过前列腺用力地塞进去，再整根抽出来，在他的小嘴上研磨一番再干进来。鸡巴每次抽出来的时候都会发出“啵”的响声，好像两个情侣亲完之后缠绵的嘴唇分开的声音，而他们，不过是，鸡巴和屁眼。

“白痴，操，干死你。”佐助的声音又冷静又平淡，好像身下正在疯狂抽插的是属于别的丈夫的阴茎。

他决心让他发出点声音。

于是一边拿着自己的手指在绷得很紧的穴口四处滑动，蘸着鸣人自己流出来的水想要往里面塞，一边画圈似的搅动着肛口，龟头认准肉壁的一点猛顶。充的血的内壁像花朵一样缠着粗壮的茎身，感受着上面血管的跳动。

鸣人觉得自己被一把烧红的剑从下面劈开，他的肛口翕动着，舔着那个不断抽插的肉茎，前面早在佐助放手的时候射了出来，不是平常白色的液体有些稀薄透明的粘液从他的小眼中喷射出来。

“啊！”

佐助的指尖微微陷进去了这个洞穴，然后抖动着他的阴茎，将自己的遗传因子注入到这个不会有任何希望的穴里。鸣人的穴口已经被手指撑得变形，周边流出小小的血珠。

他发出来痛乎，觉得自己又痛又爽，胸口被莫名的东西填得满满的，这种满足而又饱胀的感觉是很多年以来都没有有过的东西。眼角流过湿湿的液体，他摸到自己沾满泪水的冰凉的下巴，忽然愣住，觉得委屈就像一条蛇，从满胀的胸口挤出来堵在喉咙，要从紧闭着的嘴里出来，又要从他的眼睛渗出。

佐助看到鸣人的眼泪的时候觉得很讽刺，他从后面用一只手紧紧的抱着鸣人的脖子，用快要窒息的力度将鸣人整个人嵌在他的怀里。他们的头发纠缠在一起，汗水跟胶水一样将他们的皮肤都黏在一起。他用嘴唇在鸣人的后脖颈上不断地舔吻着，在这个地方留下专属于佐助的气味。

鸣人在他的怀里小声地呜咽着，他们的样子太像是爱情的模样。

上次他们在办公室里抱成一团以后佐助的开关被打开了。他开始越来越不满足于这样飘忽不定的性爱，他来到办公室的时间越来越早，发现鸣人不在他也不会安安静静地在原地等侯。他开始出没于漩涡鸣人和日向雏田的爱巢的屋顶上，他坐在上面感受着风吹过他的脸颊，听着鸣人的闷哼声和雏田软软的喘息声音，他的头发被风扬起，露出被遮盖的很好的白嫩帅气的脸庞，下颌角锋利像一把随时可以折断的裁纸刀，岁月在他的脸上一点痕迹都没有留下。他仿佛回到了十二岁，等待着鸣人这个吊车尾慢吞吞的收拾他的累赘。

“今天你好像很高兴。”鸣人一只手扶着他家后院的墙上，一边疯狂地给自己手淫。阴茎撸动发出来滑腻的声音，鸣人的龟头直挺挺的向上翘着，在空气中淫靡地抽动。

“嗯，很高兴。”

佐助感受着身下的肉洞细细的啃噬着他阴茎上的每一寸血管，被裹紧吸允的快感直冲上脑后，他奋力地抽插挺身，感觉要把自己的脑脊液也在这个穴里射出来。

“啊、啊，不行了，求你，快点。”鸣人感觉到自己强烈的渴望着这跟硕大的阴茎给予他的撞击，他舍不得让他抽出来，他用力夹紧后穴，佐助的阴茎一跳一跳地被他吃进去。

“别夹、别忙夹，你这小嘴吃得这么用力还能上女人吗？是不是干雏田地时候也是这样，想象着我在后面用大鸡巴使劲操你，顶得你屁眼都吹水了，你才有兴趣去干那个女人地穴？”

佐助感受着他身后的视线和听不清地啜泣，在细窄的通道里摩擦，用龟头按在前列腺上，膨大的血管和青筋磨得鸣人想要喷水，佐助都快按不住他的身体，鸣人在他的胯下不停地抽搐，他抓住他的丰满的屁股，五指陷进了白肉，将他的屁股往他的跨下猛送。

鸣人的穴又湿又软，无限制的包容着他。不管他在里面如何的戳刺，都不会有一点抗议。就跟他的穴一样，鸣人也是这样。这种“安心感”全世界可能只有胯下这个人才能给他，像妈妈一样爱着自己的穴，不管他干什么，漩涡鸣人永远都是他的归处。

想到这里，他忽然得意且性欲高涨。因为身后的那个人，他更有一种扭曲的快意。  
毁了鸣人和好好爱他、和惩罚他和他是我的的几种念头交织在一起，佐助好像要被心头的几种力量撕裂了。他攥着鸣人的下巴掰过他的头，咬住他的舌头，把自己的口水全部渡给鸣人，看着他因为来不及吞咽而呛咳着，然后他们的舌头一起在鸣人的口中起舞。他的鸡巴硬得要爆炸了，尿道口微微张开，对着鸣人的前列腺发疯了一样的耸动，滑过他的内壁，狠狠地摩擦他的前列腺，对着那个凸点喷射出大量的精液。

“干！干死你这个骚货！”

鸣人感觉到如潮水一般的快感在他的肉洞里四散开，括约肌狠狠地绞紧咬住佐助的鸡巴，他的手脚无力，前面没有猛射只是流出来想水一样的东西，上身跟鱼一般地挺立着，嘴角流下地口水润湿了胸口，红色膨大地奶头怒挺挺地在胸前渴望着别人地掐弄。

“操，我比你还早射。”

佐助说脏话地时候都是完全面无表情地模样，他看着因为高潮无法回神地鸣人，用手臂拦着他的腰，将他发泄过地胯下面对着拐角处地那个女人。他用大拇指摸着满是汗水地鸣人地腹肌，上面还有着金黄色地耻毛。

“抬头。”

他全身覆在鸣人地身上，前面地女人已经蹲下来抽泣得太过猛烈让她甚至站立不稳。佐助地眼睛赤红着，亦如他完成艰苦卓绝的战斗，六芒星在他地眼里高速旋转，血一样的眼睛死死地盯着雏田，他的视线要扎在她的肉里，他想在身下这个人的脸上写下自己的名字。他忘了漩涡鸣人是怎么样美好的东西，他有很长时间都把这份美好当作理所应当，可是世界上哪有那么多的理所应当，如果你不去奋力争取就会有人觊觎你的东西，并且把他当作自己的去占有。

他原本就想这么过去一辈子的，他没想捅破这层窗户纸。他觉得是漩涡鸣人他不接受，他不想懂，所以他放手，他妥协，他让他走。但是在看到鸣人半夜在办公室的小角落里磨磨蹭蹭不肯走的时候他后悔了。

一直压抑着，一直等待着，他们是世上唯一的因陀罗和阿修罗了，我们没有下一世了，所以这一世不管伤害多少人他都不想再等了。

鸣人早在佐助把他拖到后门的时候就知道雏田已经醒了。

现在，佐助想，我想要和我的半身在一起。


End file.
